Question: Add. $53+16 + 15 + 13=$
First, let's add $53 + 16$. $$ $$ $$ $$ $$ $$ ${+}$ $$ $$ $$ ${=}$ $$ $$ $$ $$ $$ $$ $$ $$ $53} + {16} = 69$ Now, let's add $15$ to $69$. $$ $$ $$ $$ $$ $$ $$ $$ ${+}$ $$ $$ ${=}$ $$ $$ $$ $$ $$ $$ $$ $$ $$ $69 + {15} = 84$ Last, let's add $13$ to $84$. $$ $$ $$ $$ $$ $$ $$ $$ $$ ${+}$ $$ $$ ${=}$ $$ $$ $$ $$ $$ $$ $$ $$ $$ $$ $$ $84+ {13} = 97$ $53+16 + 15 + 13= 97$